


Three Doors Down

by roxyryoko



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 200-500 words, Dorms, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post Time Skip, Sneaking Out, Walk Of Shame, dorm layout, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: Leaving a girl's room after a night of moving luggage and other wild escapades was a whole new awkward experience for Caspar Von Bergliez.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590193
Comments: 33
Kudos: 120
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Three Doors Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Discord Server's prompt: Dorms, room arrangements, buildings, dorm denizens of Garreg Mach (200-500 words)

It was early, but not Caspar’s idea of early. He tugged on a boot as the Cathedral bells tolled. The war meeting was soon and progress towards arrival was currently hindered by his inability to ascertain the location of his other boot.

He had tried to leave at dawn—to go train as he normally did—but Hilda had wrapped her arms around him and had pressed her bare chest and bare everything, really, against him, purring, “I can think of a more enjoyable workout,” and all too easily he had been pathetically defeated.

He scavenged blindly around the unfamiliar littered room and when he knocked a bottle off her desk, she sleepily whined, “I’m so cold.”

Slightly bewildered, Caspar was drawn back. Hesitating a moment, he pulled the covers up to her chin.

She cracked open an eye, and somehow her pout impossibly deepened. “I’m still _freezing_ , Caspar. Warm me up with your body.”

Oh.

Now it was an enticing proposition but…

“There’s a war meeting,” he replied lamely. “This was, uh, fun. I’ll see you later?” It was more of a question than farewell.

Hilda smiled deviously. “Maybe you can help me with another favor tonight.”

“Yeah, sure, happy to!” His answer was embarrassingly excited.

Head slightly in the clouds, he found that other boot under the bed and had just twisted open the door when-

“Good morning, Ingrid,” greeted a familiar voice. “Are you off to the stables?”

“Why, hello, Marianne. Yes, I am. Shall we go together?”

Caspar slammed the door shut. As his heart leapt in his chest, Marianne called out, “Hilda?” in puzzlement from the other side, and said girl giggled in her bed.

He waited, heat on his cheeks, until he was sure they had left. He just needed to flee—no nonchalantly strut—three doors down to the safety of his own dormitory. Just past two now _empty_ rooms.

He slowly pushed the door open again.

Safe.

Stepped out into the hall.

Still safe.

Closed the door behind him.

Still—

“Woah-hoo! Bergliez, you scoundrel.”

Not safe.

Caspar whirled around to find Sylvain, head cocked and grinning with mirth.

“You’re not who’d I’d expect to catch sneaking out after a wild tryst in the sheets. The fair maiden of Goneril, huh? Congrats.”

Caspar fumbled, mortified, and hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. “I, uh, I was just helping her…move luggage.”

“Uh-huh.” Sylvain didn’t even seem to pretend to believe the not quite lie. “You really need to work on your exit strategy, pal. You’re a mess with a bad excuse.” He gestured to Caspar’s... well, everything. “We’re both on our victory laps, but at least I’m deceptively humble that I scored.”

Caspar blinked, not sure how to process.

Sylvain stepped forward and combed his hand through Caspar’s disheveled hair before putting an arm around his shoulder. He offered a quick wink before grinning wolfishly. “Fret not, my young squire, this master will take you under his wing.”


End file.
